Merchant District
Places of Interest Riverfront 'The Unvisited Island ' Visited from the Garrison Street Bridge, this small, uninhabited island is almost never visited. It is low and swampy, and covered with thick undergrowth. On its eastern trip, visible from the brudge, are a series of gray standing stones, covered with green moss. An altar, of similar substance, rests in the middle of the smaller stones. The stones are said to be older than the Indians. 'The Unnamable House, '188 N Boundary Street '' This house has remained officially vacant since 1710, but is in remarkably good shape considering its 300+ years of neglect. Strange noises and rustlings are sometimes heard coming from the house, and on the rare occasions people (frequently drunk college students) have dared to enter they have emerged driven inexplicably mad. 'Old Wooded Graveyard These grounds have not been used for generations. The newest tombstone is date 1818. A number of the tombs bear seventeenth century inscriptions. The oldest legible stone is that of Abigale Armitage, dated 1694. The whole graveyard is surrounded by a dilapidated iron fence three and a half feet high. The graveyard is dominated by an ancient willow tree whose huge, twisting trunk has nearly engulfed an illegible slate tombstone. This portion of Boundary and Aylesbury is without street lamps, and at night the graveyard lies in darkness. 'Hangman's Hill ' The highest point of the Old Wooded Graveyard, it was upon this hill that Arkham citizens hung the suspected witch, Goody Fowler, in 1704. Legend maintains that spending the night alone on the hill on May Eve of Hallowe'en guarantees a visit by Goody's ghost. '''Public Schools Building, ''601 W Main Street'' A small building, mostly given over to maintenance equipment and shops. 'Hubbard Grade School, '622 W Church Street Grades 1-8 meet here from the first Monday in September to the last Friday in May. 'The West Church, '561 W Main Street This wooden church is only a moldering ruin now. Built in 1801, it was abandoned in 1878 when moaning sounds were supposedly heard from the coffin of Trisham Goddard, an early co-founder of the church who was buried beneath the building after his death in 1810. The building has been sealed off since. Warehouse District 'The Docks' The waterfront. Long dark and rotting. The street between them and the warehouses is crowded and unlit at night and, stuffed with junk and litter, it more resembles a forbidding alley than a street. Hoboes make temporary homes here. 'Eastern Warehouses, 'North of River Street, from Garrison to Peabody These old wood warehouses are similar to their brothers west of here. Years ago they were converted to tenements and almshouses, and remain so today. Twisting alleys and lanes run between the structures. Some are built upon an old wharf once used to unload raw wool and cotton for the mills. 'The Old Warehouses, 'North side of Main Street, from West to Peabody. Constructed in the early nineteenth century, these great brick Georgian-styled warehouses have stood next to the river for two centuries. Most are unused, although a few local businesses use one or two for temporary storage from time to time. Watermarks five feet above ground can be seen on the sides of these buildings. 'Lucky Clover Cartage Co., '200 W Main Street Lucky Clover will truck your freight where you need it or lease you a truck so you can do it yourself. The front part of the warehouse is offices, leaving the rear for storage, a truck lot, and maintenance. 'Esso Service Station, 'NE corner, Main and Garrison The gas is the same price as at the Phillips 66 across the Miskatonic, but the service is ruder and the station dirtier. Despite this, the mechanic is slightly better. Mechanic available 7am to 6pm, Monday-Saturday. Mercantile Sector Variety of stores selling things including furniture, carpets, antiques, pets, music and musical instruments, and electronic equipment. The Oculist, an optometrist, is somewhat out of place in this row of merchants. 'Gallery of Art, '451 W Main Street Displays whatever art the curator feels has merit, particularly contemporary American works. Also a good place to find an appraiser or art historian, or to get restorations done. 'Ace Safety, '433 W Main Street The company carries a variety of fireproof files and safes, and custom-installs both these and electrical burglar alarm systems in businesses and homes. There is a locksmith on call 24 hours a day. Trustworthy watchmen can also be hired to patrol a business or the grounds of a house, though the men are of indifferent quality. Ace Security also sells, repairs, and custom-tools many sorts of firearms, from handguns to shotguns and rifles. 'Arthur Murray School of Dance, '333 W Main Street Learn ballroom dance in an eight-week course. 'Walters' Optics and Fancy Toys, '185 W Main Street Sells fine cameras, microscopes, binoculars, and telescopes, as well as scale-model trains and ships, and wargames. Has an excellent stock of superbly painted miniatures. 'Kroger's, 'SW corner of Main and Garrison Chain supermarket offering brand-name canned and packaged goods at low prices. Fashion Circuit 'Hattie's Boutique, '388 W Church Street The latest fashions, tailoring available. 'Caselius' Fine Jewelers, '478 W Church Street Good quality to expensive jewelry using ready or custom settings. 'The Art of Manliness, '338 W Church Street Clothing for men, all suits individually tailored. 'Gleason's Department Store, '310 W Church Street Four floors of clothing, appliances, furniture, books, toys, tools, bedding, etc. Gleason's offers prices somewhat lower than other Arkham merchants in exchange for less personal service. Large items delivered. 'The Write Stuff, '298 W Church Street Stationery, fountain pens, pencils, office furniture, calculators, computers, printers, and other supplies. 'Blush, '288 W Church Street A beauty parlor popular with younger women. They dress and cut ladies' hair, do manicures and pedicures and facials, and for an appropriate fee will give you a personal style consultant who will do your colors and tell you what styles of clothing are most flattering. 'Gilman's Shoe Store, '268 W Church Street Shoes for men and women. Repairs in the back. 'Jaywil's Book Store, '224 W Church Street A large store devoted to new editions and textbooks, Jaywil's has nearly 7,000 titles on a wide range of subjects in stock. The majority of their business is with Miskatonic University, and with the advent of e-books the store has barely survived. Mercantile, Uncommon 'Markwil's Theatrical Supply, '148 E Main Street Rent or buy costumes and purchase stage makeup, phony beards, moustaches, wigs, etc. Supplies for stage effects include flash powder, chemical fog, dry ice, and rubber spider webs. 'Christchurch Episcopal, '150 S Parsonage Street This church was founded in 1792. The present stone structure has housed the worshipers since 1824. Its congregation is prosperous and satisfied, to the point of being smug. 'Church St. Cafeteria, 'NE corner of Church and Garrison The cheapest place to eat south of the river. Basically a soup kitchen. 'Bryant Family Pharmacy, '135 E Church Street 'Kingsmouth Gift Shop, '195 E Church Street Knick-knacks, ceramics, fancy stationery, mahjong sets. Heavy Lovecraftian focus. Little plush Cthulhus! 'Harden's Used Books, '226 E Main Street A shabby store with a pedestrian selection of used textbooks, cheap novels, and a century's worth of religious tracks. Occasional gems can be found. 'Hire a Hubby Hardware, '224 E Main Street Nuts, eyebolts, tools, rope, flashlights, magnets, cable, hooks, pipe, boltcutters, all in one convenient location - along with tradesmen who will install or repair as necessary. For all your husband needs! 'Trash and Treasure, '390 E Main Street A second-hand clothing store. 'Adventure Time, '211 E Main Street This store caters to campers and hikers. 'Chelsea House Apartments, '267 E Church Street This apartment building is three stories high and offers clean four-room apartments.